Memories of You
by AngaSong14
Summary: If you have NOT played Season 2 Episode 3 of the Walking Dead. DO NOT READ! Clementine has a dream of Lee at Carver's place and it haunts her.


_Warning: If you have not played Season 2 Episode 3 of the Walking Dead. Do not read. Some mini spoilers will be in this short story._

Clementine curled up in the cold burlap bed, using a bag full of soil and manure as a pillow. Above her in the top bunk lay Sarah, who was already sound asleep along with the rest of the group. Her head still pounded and swelled from the vicious pound of a wrench from Bill...also know as, _Carver_. But that's not what she was thinking about, she was thinking about the name they had mentioned earlier.

_Lee..._ She thought and a chill ran through her.

"You thinking of him too?" A familiar voice asked and Clem turned her head to find Kenny staring sadly up into the wide open roof into the stars.

He turned to look at her and she nodded at him, "All the time..." she said softly, her voice crisp and scratchy. Kenny sighed and and lifted himself gently off his bed. He placed his hand against her shoulder and she felt his bony palm against her somewhat warm skin.

Clem looked up at Kenny, his eye was still taped up from the wrench. She had a feeling his eye was no longer there. Dried blood still smeared across the tape and wound. Some seeped into his gray beard. She reached for him and he pulled her close into an embrace. Since Duck and Katjaa was no longer with him, she was the only one who could comfort him other than Sarita, who Kenny was unsure about his feelings for. But he knew right now Clem had to be one of the worst of the group.

Clem stirred violently in her sleep, her dream seemed to becoming real and going back in time.

**_Your strong Clem_**

_"But I'm little and my parents, I saw, it's so horrible."_

**_I can't imagine sweet pea_**

_"And now you...p-please. Please don't be one of them. Please don't come back as a walker."_

**_There's only one thing left to do...you know that._**

_"I don't know if I can."_

**_You have to shoot me honey._**

_"Lee, no..."_

**_It's okay, it's okay. Clem, I was standing over Duck holding that gun. It was so hard. I'm sorry your in that position now._**

**_You just have to point at me. Close your eyes and be thankful you'll never have to see me as one of them. You can do it, I know you can. _**

_Clem stared up at Lee with tears trickling down her face. She grasped the gun in one hand and his limp icy cold hand in the other. _

_**And Clem...keep that hair short. **__He said with a small smile but it easily turned to a hiss of pain. _

_"I will, I'll cut it myself." _

_Lee looked down at her feeling his eyes darkening__**. And also... **__He stopped to feel his life draining and let out a sharp groan._

_Clem squeezed his hand. "What? What is it?" She called out softly._

**_No... Don't worry, alright... _**

_He looked down at her pain filled face and with his last amount of strength gave her hand an affectionate squeeze. _

_**I'll miss you... **__He wheezed lightly and his eyes gave one last sparkle as she said, "Me too..." _

_Lee let her go and she rose up. The gun was clenched between her hands tightly. She lifted it up, her hands shook in fear and sadness. He looked up at her lightly and nodded toward her. He felt his eyes slip shut and leaned against the wall. _

_Clem clamped her eyes shut and fired, she heard Lee's final breath and she didn't stop to see if she got the head. She bolted out as fast as she could, not stopping. As she ran memories filled her._

**_Hi Clementine_**

**_This was my dad's cane._**

**_He made it look cool,like with your hat._**

_"My dad gave it to me." _

**_See, dad's are smart like that._**

_"Thank you Lee..."_

"Lee!" Clementine cried as she stumbled awake. Loud sobs escaped her and she buried her face in her hands. Kenny awoke with a start along with Luke. Luke made it over to her first.

He enclosed her in his arms and cooed softly in her ear, trying to sooth her. "Shh, Clem it's alright. Easy, breath."

She hiccuped loudly with sobs escaping her and opened up her pocket of her pants. There was a picture in her palm.. She wept brokenly and pressed it against her chest. Luke cradled her tightly to him, stroking her slick back. He looked up at Kenny when Clem threw the picture to the ground. Kenny picked it up and stared at it with his good eye.

"Holy fuckin shit..." He said when he recognized the person in the picture.

"What is it?!" Luke asked when he saw Kenny cast his eye downwards.

He let out what seemed barely even a whisper...

"Lee..."


End file.
